


Alone in the Death Star's cell, she remembers...

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: After Rogue One, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: As Leia was locked inside the cell on the Death Star, she thought of the people who had sacrificed for the war, for the single drive she had handed to R2-D2. She thought of the times when she was just accompanying her father around the galaxy and she remembered the stories...She knew Chirrut and Baze a little better, had only heard and seen Cassian and K-2SO around the Rebel Base and merely heard of what Bodhi and Jyn had caused around the Empire and the Rebels recently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So ROGUE ONE SPOILERS ALERT! If you haven't watched it, DO NOT WATCH THIS FIC! (Or if you think Rogue One is not important to the Original, I suggest you go watch the movie and then come back here with your mind CHANGED!) 
> 
> Edits: I know it should be DO NOT READ THIS FIC! But my beta had too much fun laughing at it, so I decided to leave it as it is here. 
> 
> I wrote this, just because I need someone to remember them, to know that their stories would still be carried on. That maybe Leia would have the time to tell Poe, Finn and Rey about Rogue One (I tried to write that but it ain't happening YET). Also, sorry for the lack of mention on Bodhi and Jyn, but since I wrote from Leia's perspective, I really wanted to stick to what she'd know at the time. And well, there's nothing else that'd balance my love for my space gay dads, so Chirrut and Baze were rather the most mentioned here, aside from Leia herself. 
> 
> One more thing, Leia being force-sensitive will always be my headcanon that no one can take it away from me.

Locked in the cell on the Death Star, Leia was actually content to have some moments alone. She was no stranger to interrogations and intimidations from the enemy. She was, after all, a well-educated and trained Organa.

 

Ever since she was old enough, her education had all been revolving being a diplomat, learning of wars and battles, strategies and what they were all fighting for. Yet those weren’t the most important things she had learnt. The most important lessons came from her parents, telling her stories of the people and sacrifices that were made, from way before she was born right to what her parents were mourning for on that day. Those stories were what kept her learning all the hard knowledge, those were her motivations. She started to accumulate stories of these people on her own, ever since her father decided she was of age to carry some of the responsibilities of being a Organa. However, before the Death Star came along, she had known these stories to be of battles, straight-forward of how the evil had caused casualties. It was something she had grown used to, however sad and hurting it was to have people she had met to die for the cause.

 

The battle on Scarif and the consequent capture of herself marked the first time she came into direct contact with how these sacrifices were made, her first time to play in a story like those she had heard of so many times. The moment she held the disk on her hands, the back of her mind was flooded with the tears for all that had died for that single disk, the single hope they all held until the last of their breaths. Still, she had to carry on her mission, to make sure the disk would get back to the Rebellion Base safely. Thus, it wasn’t until she was finally captured and the drive safely secured with R2-D2 that she could spare a moment to think through what had just happened. Not that she could really catch a break, as difficult as it was for her to be forced to see her home planet being executed, just because of her. If not for all the defence she had carried with her, ever since she started participating in the war, she’d no doubt cried as her planet went in flames right in front of her eyes. Her very own father was just there, waiting for her to deliver the drive back and analyse it. Yet all of this was gone the moment the Death Star blasted her home.

 

Somewhere in her mind 'It's all for the cause' kept repeating, serving as the only thought to keep her from breaking. It was as comforting as thinking that she might die here on the Death Star and maybe she'd get to join the ones she just lost sooner as well.

 

Her thoughts drifted to wishing R2-D2 succeeded in delivering the drive to Obi-wan somewhere in the galaxy, that could really be her last wish. Since there was nothing specific she could think of R2-D2's journey, her mind drove back to the ones who gained them the drive in the very first place. Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook, Chirrut and Baze and the only driod they were able to reprogram for their own use K-2SO.

 

She had met two-thirds of the team, Rogue One as they called themselves on the Rebel Base.

* * *

 

 

Cassian and K-2SO were no strangers to her as she frequented the Rebel Base, mostly accompanying her father on strategy-meetings and intel-discussions. Still, she was not personally acquainted with them. Cassian had contributed greatly, from what she could recall in the meetings that she was allowed in. K-2SO bore the dry and straight-forward tone that she had always been amused of, when it spoke in front of those politicians. She remembered when her father spoke of Cassian Andor, claiming he was the very example of a war hardened someone's act, how war grants no innocence nor compassion. She remembered the story of how Cassian lost his team member on his first few missions, because of his compassion. Ever since, Bail Organa said he was no longer the same person. He climbed up the ladder quickly, as he gathered intel efficiently and without a trace able to be tracked. Some admired him for what he was able to achieve, some feared him and they were both justified.

* * *

 

 

Chirrut and Baze were actually the ones she interacted with the most from the team. She recalled meeting them a few times when her father still had spare time to bring her around the galaxy on breaks. She remembered visiting the temple and meeting the guardians. The first time she was about eight years old. Chirrut told her the magical stories of how jedis could use the force, to fight and to sense their surroundings, while Baze was groaning something like 'Why do they let kids visit these days, it's not like we're training any Jedi now' beside him. The second time she visited, she was fourteen years old. This time, Chirrut told her the horrible story of someone killing off new jedis and why there were no more jedis. Still, Chirrut winked at her and told her to believe in the Force, while Baze was silent beside them, occasionally glancing sharply at her. The last time she’d met them, she was seventeen years old and already accompanying her father to a few missions or meetings occasionally. They were on a mission, well her father was, about the Kyber Crystals. He had let her run free in the temple, trusting in her abilities and the guardians in the temple. While exploring the temple, she had picked up a broken piece of Kyber Crystal. Just as she picked up the crystal and turned to another corner, there were Chirrut and Baze. Chirrut winked at her before greeting her, while Baze smiled a little at her.

 

‘The little princess has finally grown up and following her mother’s footsteps. She’d be so proud of you. Even if you don’t believe in the Force, believe me when I say your mother believes in you.’ Chirrut patted on her shoulder, while Baze grunted under his breath.

 

‘Keep that thing safe with you, you might need it someday, or not.’

 

‘My mother’s always proud of me, of all her daughters.’ Leia stood straighter before the two guardians, though she could feel the tiny crystal vibrated on her chest pocket.

 

‘Kids these days…’Baze muttered under his breath, while Chirrut just opened his bag and searched inside for a while. He picked out a black leather string attached with a tiny tiny locket and handed it to Leia.

 

‘She’s still a kid, she’ll learn to listen someday. Here you go, princess. Hopefully, one day the Force will have you to protect something more important than what we’re protecting now.’ Chirrut directed the first sentence to Baze and turned back to Leia.

 

‘But my father said what you are guarding is the most important thing in the galaxy against the Empire.’ Leia pondered.

 

‘Yeah’ ages ago, not anymore…’ Baze patted on her head heavily, almost as if he was smacking her but Leia could feel the force he used and it wasn’t to harm her.

 

‘You’ll learn someday, princess. The crystals are important, but not as important as the stories they tell.’ Chirrut replied patiently.

 

‘But I wanna learn it now, can you tell me why? Why are the crystals not the most important?’ Leia was nothing if not persistent. Both Chirrut and Baze gazed at her for a moment longer, before Chirrut leaned forward and Baze sat closer to the two.

 

‘Alright then, princess. I’ll tell you one thing, these crystals certainly are powerful on their own. However, they are also channels of the heart and soul of their owners, if they ever had one. Hence, the stories that your father told you, the stories that you saw and will see are gonna be your heart. Princess, who you become will equate to how powerful the crystal you own will be, however tiny it is. Open your eyes and ears, you will see so much more.’

 

She was not sure if she completely understood what Chirrut was saying but she remembered it. She nodded at him and took the leather string from his hands.

 

‘And here your father comes.’ Chirrut grinned, as footsteps could be heard ringing from one of the corridors.

 

‘There you are, Leia. We gotta go now. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, guardians.’ Bail Organa nodded to the two guardians.

 

‘Not a problem at all, Senator. You do have a lovely daughter.’ Chirrut stood up and shook the Senator’s hand, Baze followed him.

 

‘We’ll see each other again.’ Chirrut said to Leia, before heading further inside the temple, with Baze trailing right behind him. Leia followed her father out of the temple. Just as she stepped out of the temple, the walls seemed to echo a word ‘Skywalker’.

 

Leia kept all these in her memories and this was when she poured them back out.

* * *

 

However, Leia had not met Jyn Erso nor Bodhi Rook. She had only heard of them, as they came, more like arrived, on the Rebel Base and everything after. The name Erso was taught to her that it meant a brilliant scientist that worked for the Empire and millions of lives had been lost to the technologies he helped to invent. She was skeptical towards the pilot, Bodhi Rook, and Jyn Erso initially. Yet at the same time, she trusted Saw Gerrera as a person, and she despised the hesitancy of the Council to act. She had learnt long ago that one did not need to rely completely on trust to make a decision. She could and would take into account of what else would happen, what were the risks and opportunities in every decision, and most of all, a person’s ultimate action. As much as she might not trust Bodhi or Jyn at first, she recognised the destruction of the Death Star was more imminent danger. Besides, their actions were better than the Council waiting around. Thus, by the time she heard Rogue One had set off to Scarif, she was willing to aid in any way she could and was hoping maybe she’d get to meet them in person after the attack. However, as she heard the battle went on from the intercom and her own study of Scarif, she could only imagine how fierce they fought on land. At the end, Rodhi Rook and Jyn Erso were clearly people she would have wanted to meet (though she doubted she’d get along too well with them).

* * *

 

 

She wished she knew better of their stories, so that she could remember and tell the others. From the moment she heard they headed off to Scarif for the Death Star’s blueprint, she knew the team would be a story needed to be remembered, regardless of its success or failure. She knew that was an attack that she needed to aid in any way she could. She recognised the recklessness of it as the necessity of it, to show the rest of the Rebellion that this was how far they had to go from now on. And well, she did, didn’t she? Here she was, in an Empire’s prison cell, because she helped to relay the tiny torch of hope from Rogue One. Her home planet destroyed, because she was the one to relay the torch to the Rebellion.

 

She put one hand on her chest, feeling the tiny locket under her collar. She was not sure if it was her hallucination or reality that she could feel the crystal warming up. She closed her eyes and in her mind, Chirrut and Baze were there sitting beside her. Chirrut held her hand and talked to her.

 

‘Now let me tell you the stories you missed, Princess…’


End file.
